The present invention relates to a level indicator for indicating the voltage level of an analog signal using a plurality of successively arranged luminous elements which may be incandescent lamps, light-emitting diodes, liquid crystals, fluorescent elements, or the like.
Level indicators using plural luminous elements, such as liquid crystals or light-emitting diodes, have been developed for providing a visual display of analog signals. However, the maximum indicated value may rapidly move from one element to another if the input signal varies rapidly. It is often desirable that the maximum peak value be displayed for a period sufficient for the user to recognize it. Prior attempts have, however, failed in providing a low cost level indicator of this type for widespread use.